


Don't Run From Me

by slythiewrites



Category: VIXX, VIXX LR
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Resolved Argument, This is cute, i'm terrible at ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythiewrites/pseuds/slythiewrites
Summary: Taekwoon is acting weird, Wonsik doesn't know what's up, but everything comes together in the end.





	Don't Run From Me

**Author's Note:**

> 9\. An Argument 
> 
> Totally another one of those thingies from the 30 day challenge. I'm doing them in whatever order Iw ant in case you couldn't tell. I couldn't relaly figure out how to finish this, but I didn't want to make it smut and I didn't want to leave it unresolved either. So. Here ya go. :p

9\. An Argument 

“Taekwoon,” Wonsik yelled out his hyung’s name, confusion present in his voice, but Taekwoon didn't stop. He had practically sprinted to the front door, leaving Wonsik alone in the van dumbfounded as he stared at the others retreating back. It didn't take Wonsik long to catch up to him though. 

Taekwoon burst through the door like a storm on the shore of a lonely island. The front door bounced off the wall of the living room and Hakyeon turned from the pictures he'd been dusting, dropping his fuzzy duster in the process.

“Ya, Taekwoon-ah, what-”

“Taekwoon,” Wonsik’s voice was riddled with frustration now. His hand caught the front door before it closed and he pushed it open. No sooner had he stepped in had Taekwoon moved into their shared room and slammed the door shut. 

“Wonsik!, what is-?”

“Not now, Cha-hyung!” Wonsik slammed the front door and ran down the hallway. 

“Well, I never,” Hakyeon huffed, picking up his duster and muttering under his breath. 

Wonsik threw the door open and stepped inside quickly. Inside the room Taekwoon sat on his bed, jacket thrown onto the desk without caution, stewing in his own emotions. He had his eyes squeezed shut, cheeks flushed bright pink. Wonsik closed the door softly, and sat beside Taekwoon on the bed.

He'd been acting weird ever since their interview for LR had ended, well more weird than normal. His face was screwed up in a way that Wonsik knew mean the older man was upset and was fighting back tears. He wouldn't talk, not even the quiet phrases he'd often whisper into the others ear when no one was listening. The biggest thing was he wouldn't look Wonsik in the eye. Taekwoon was his best friend, they told each other everything, yet here they were sitting in silence.

“What did I do?” Wonsik asked, looking over at him.

Taekwoon chuckled wryly, shaking his head in a huff.

“Taekwoon-”

“Nothing Wonsik, it's nothing. Just leave me alone!” Taekwoon stood quickly and strode from the room again. 

Wonsik held his breath, hoping, praying- but the front door slammed shut again, and Taekwoon’s shadow passed by the window of their room.

Taekwoon had left. Not only had he left, but he was upset and at Wonsik, no less. Even when the younger man had been a serious pain in Taekwoon’s side he had never once shunned him this way. Wonsik went over every little thing that happened today several times in his head and he couldn't think of one thing he had done to make Taekwoon feel this way. Laying back and stretching across Taekwoon’s bed, the younger man felt sick to his stomach. He stared up at the ceiling, hoping and fearing Taekwoon’s return.

A soft knock on the door reminded him that he was not alone in the house. Hakyeon let himself into the bedroom, finding Wonsik on Taekwoon’s bed. Wonsik didn't turn to see him, but they were both aware of the other.

“I don't know what I did, before you ask.”

Hakyeon sat in the spot Taekwoon was just in, which irritated Wonsik for some reason. “Mmm,” 

“Mmm?” Wonsik turned his head now.

Hakyeon shrugged. “Have you told him how you feel, yet?”

“No! Why? Did he say something to you?!” Wonsik sat up quickly.

“No, no. I just wondered if-” Hakyeon faded out but they both knew what he meant. Wonsik was a man in love with another man. Confessing those feelings have a large chance of blowing up in his face.

“Oh. No. I already told you, I'll never tell him.”

Hakyeon rolled his eyes. “Well fine, but don't you go complaining when Jaehwannie grabs his thighs because you know-”

“Yayaya!” Wonsik groaned, falling back onto the bed. He grabbed Taekwoon’s pillow and pressed it to his chest. “It's fine, hyung. Go…clean. Or whatever it is you were doing.”

He hated to shoo his hyung away like this but Wonsik would rather Hakyeon not trick him into talking about his feelings. Taekwoon made him do that enough, coining their late night sessions as ‘pillow talk’. He was good at getting Wonsik to confess nearly everything to him, crawling into his bed late at night when Wonsik tossed and turned and couldn't sleep. Taekwoon would sit up with him and rub his hair or cuddle his back until he finally fell asleep and detangled himself from the lengthy limbs of the younger man.

Maybe Taekwoon was tired of doing that; being there for Wonsik all the time. Maybe he was tired of Wonsik altogether, this was the second LR go ‘round. Wonsik groaned and turned back over in the bed, staring at the curtains of their window, wondering how long it would be until that familiar shadow fell over it again.

 

 

Taekwoon had walked around the block for hours. The sun was far past down by the time he approached the house again. His legs were starting to cramp and he knew that it would be senseless to try and continue walking on this way. So he walked up the driveway and tried the doorknob to their home. Hakyeon had left the porch light on- for him undoubtedly- but he hadn't left the door unlocked.

In his haste be out of Wonsik’s sight, Taekwoon had left his phone in the bedroom, along with his jacket, and now that he had calmed down considerably, and the adrenaline had worn off, the chill in the weather was getting to hi. Taekwoon huffed and bit his lip to keep from crying again. He'd spent all his hours outside doing just that, and his eyes were so sore he didn't think he could handle anymore tears. 

A peek through a crack in the blinds showed him that the lights and TV were off in the living room. None of the boys were up n watching TV, and he damn sure wasn't going to wake any of them up to get inside. Hakyeon would likely scold him until the sun rose. Sanghyuk would cry because he was so worried and Wonsik…. Taekwoon had just left him there, confused and maybe even angry. Maybe Wonsik wouldn't care at all, not like Taekwoon deserved his care or anything Wonsik gave him. Not LR, not their late night talks, none of that.

He slouched onto the bench in the front of the house and wrapped his arms around himself tightly, curling into a ball and lying on his side. The splintered wood dug into his ankles, hips and arms; all the bony parts of him that stuck out against the bench. Taekwoon should have just tapped on the glass, roused Wonsik from his slumber to get him to let him in, but he couldn't be sure the man would even wake. Again, Taekwoon felt terrible about running away from his friend that way. The one man he loved more than life itself, didn't deserve to be on the receiving end of Taekwoon’s anger because of his own insecurities. 

He whimpered softly to himself and blinked the tears away. No. Taekwoon could stand to spend the night outside based on his own stupid actions. 

 

Wonsik had woken up for what felt like the thousandth time. He was still in Taekwoon’s bed, and he was still alone in the room. Through his window he could see the porch light along with the rising sun and he sat up quickly. If the light was still on then that meant Taekwoon hadn't come home yet.

He jumped from the bed and ran down the hallway. Maybe he'd come in late and forgotten to turn the light off. But the couch only held Hakyeon, curled up in his warm blanket. The front door was locked, and Wonsik cursed under his breath. Wonsik knew Taekwoon’s insecurities like he knew his ABCs, and if Taekwoon had tried to come home, a locked door could put him over the edge, especially after such a dramatic exit.

Wonsik wrenched the door open and looked outside, ignoring the cold air that blasted his face. Curled on his side on the prickly old bench was Taekwoon, his body shivering to maintain a warm temperature. Wonsik cursed again, tripping over himself to get to the man. Taekwoon was sleeping, but he hadn't been long, as there were still wet tears on his face. His nose and cheeks were bright red, either from crying or from the cold Wonsik couldn't tell, nor did it really matter.

Without even thinking, he slid his arms under the man, wincing just slightly at the jagged wood pieces that scraped his skin. Taekwoon startled, opening his eyes to see Wonsik’s bare chest against brushing his nose. Then Wonsik was standing with him in his arms, and carrying him inside the house. Taekwoon was freezing, but Wonsik’s body against his felt so warm, and he didn't know whether to be grateful or angry at the younger man for saving him.

Wonsik closed the front door with his foot and carried Taekwoon effortlessly to their bedroom. He laid Taekwoon down in his own bed, which smelled just like Wonsik’s cologne. Had he been sleeping in his bed? Taekwoon took another breath through his nose and there was no mistaking that smell. Eyes still closed he breathed in the smell that brought him immediate comfort. Wonsik began untying Taekwoon’s shoes, setting them along the edge of the bed without muttering so much as a word. He pulled the covers over Taekwoon’s body and kissed his cold cheek so lightly that Taekwoon would have considered it a thing of his imagination.

Wonsik’s silent footsteps left the room, and Taekwoon buried his head under the blankets before pushing the heels of his palms into his eyes. They were extra sore from all the crying he'd done yesterday, but Wonsik leaving him alone in the room had him tearing up again. He had hoped the man would climb in behind him, pretend yesterday never happened and just hold him through the night; but Taekwoon wasn't his lover, and the way he had treated his best friend was undeserving of late night comforts.

Taekwoon had been in his thoughts so much that he hadn't noticed Wonsik come back to the room. His gruff and strong voice slipped under the blankets into his ears, like a blessing and a curse to him.

“Will you talk to me, please?” Wonsik asked, his voice practically begging.

Taekwoon held his breath. He didn't know what to say, how to explain his emotions. He felt like a child.

“I know you're awake, Taekwoon!” There was the anger he'd expected to hear. Taekwoon felt the tears streaming even with his palms buried into his sockets.

“What did I do?” Wonsik was at his bed again, sitting beside the man.

“Everything,” Taekwoon sobbed suddenly.

Wonsik stared at the lump of blankets beside him.

“It's - stupid, I know, but you do everything and….well I just am along for the ride, I guess.”

Wonsik took a deep breath. It hadn't been him at all, not really, anyway. “The interview-?”

Taekwoon nodded under the covers. “You do the writing, you do the composing, you do everything and I just sit on the piano and look pretty.”

Wonsik let out a gust of air. Of course. The interviewer had jokingly touched on the subject, but Wonsik hadn't really thought about it then.

“That's not true.” Wonsik said quietly, peeling back the covers now. Taekwoon shook his head, not wanting to be exposed to Wonsik..

“Isn't it though? What do I bring to the table?”

Wonsik climbed over him, settling into the bed with him. His warm fingers wrapped around Taekwoon’s wrists and pulled them away from his eyes. Taekwoon shook his head, but he knew it was pointless.

“You bring everything to me.” His breath was warm against Taekwoon’s cold skin.

“What does that even mean?!” Taekwoon groaned, refusing to open his eyes.

Wonsik bit his lip nervously, unsure of how to respond. Moments passed of silence, with Wonsik holding onto Taekwoon’s wrists like his life depended on it. He took a deep breath.

“It means I love you,” Wonsik said softly. Taekwoon nodded his head wantonly. 

“Yeah, you and everyone else but that doesn't mean I contribute anything to us.”

Wonsik huffed. “I'm not talking about Hakyeon, or our fans or anyone else but us. You and me… I… half these songs I've written I've written them about you. You're the one who brings these words to my mind. When you're dancing the notes just slip off your body and onto my page. Your voice brings my feelings to light and-”

Taekwoon had opened his eyes now, brown irises staring into Wonsik’s in that way that Taekwoon so often did. Wonsik felt so vulnerable now, on a lifeboat out at sea. 

“And,” Taekwoon pressed..

Wonsik smiled and began recounting versus made specifically for him; “Amidst countless human bonds, I want to give you a warmer love.” He moved in closer to Taekwoon.

“That’s why I’m like this; I’m like this, because it’s you. It has to be you. If I’m not mistaken, it has to be you and me.” 

Taekwoon blushed madly now, but Ravi kept on.

“Those mysterious eyes of yours that look at me seem to have the power of turning time sweet. I stayed quiet up till now, but you put me on the spot…”

“Oh...” Taekwoon couldn't stop smiling, as Wonsik aimed the words directly at his heart. 

“I’m sure of this feeling, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, really love you.” He risked a kiss to Taekwoon’s tear stained cheek.

“Oh, Wonsik!”

Taekwoon had tried to cover his blushing face, but Wonsik’s hold on his wrists wouldn't allow it. He turned his eyes downward instead.

“You’re not alone, raise your head and look at me. The word “love” cannot represent us. Break free of the limits of your feelings. Inside the understanding that exists between us open yourself completely.” Wonsik muttered softly.

“Okay, okay. I get your point, you're obsessed with me.” Taekwoon giggled, so uncharacteristically sweet that it sped Wonsik’s heartbeat up wildly.

“Oh, I am obsessed with everything about you, Jung Taekwoon. Your voice, your eyes, your hair, your lips,” Wonsik smirked. “Your body,”

“Aish.” Taekwoon blushed madly now.

“So don't ever, let something like an outsider come between us, is the point I am making. You being yourself is what brought us here. You being yourself is what brought LR to light. I wouldn't have picked another partner in all the worlds. Not to make music with, and not to plan a future with… if you want that, I mean!”

“I didn't know you felt that way about me. I guess it's safe to assume you didn't know I felt the same?” Taekwoon smiled. “But what about the others?” 

Wonsik waved a hand, rolling over on top of Taekwoon and smirking down at him devilishly. “Who cares if we wake them?” 

Whatever response Taekwoon had in mind, Wonsik silenced with his soft mouth. Taekwoon moaned at the contact, a shiver radiating up his spine as Wonsik kissed him passionately. He worked his hands up Wonsik’s bare back, feeling him in a way he couldn't before. They kissed for what felt like hours, until they were breathless and red in the face. They kissed until Wonsik felt like he would fucking explode with happiness and love and desperation.

“Fuck,” Taekwoon breathed, staring up at the other man for just a moment before pulling him down to his lips again.

“You're right. Who cares if we wake them?” Taekwoon whispered into the silence of the room.


End file.
